Escaping Convict
Story by T And J Kids. NOTE: Do not edit the wrong spellings. That is how Wild Mouse actually says. Premise Wild Mouse tries to catch McWolf. Synopsis In Hokey Finokey Swamp Wild Mouse tries to get away from mouse-eating spiders, jumping and ducking on every obstacle he finds. After running past those spiders, he ends up in Sheriff Potgut's office, and listens over the radio. He then learns that criminal mastermind McWolf escaped from prison by using an invisibility suit that an unknown man gave to him. Therefore, it was Wild Mouse's lucky day, as a truck was passing by, going to the main city. Wild Mouse jumps on it and looks at the sky, thinking that he'll catch McWolf after all. A screen shows Wild Mouse in a purple screen putting in his detective costume in a heroic way. Then he grins as we fade out. We fade in to see Wild Mouse jumping out of the truck and walking on the sidewalk. He sees a large building and tries to climb it but to no avail (meaning fail). He goes into a candy shop and grabs a candy bar, as the shopkeeper screams, "HELP! MOUSE!" and runs away. Everyone else does the same. Wild Mouse shrugs his shoulders. Meanwhile, McWolf, while wearing his normal outfit (it is unknown how he changed), is walking past a jewelry store and stares at a large pearl necklace. Then he says, "Hmm, what an expensive necklace. It glitters as bright as the sun. Good thing no zombies are here to eat my brains (he makes a reference to Plants vs. Zombies here), because the trees destroyed them!" He puts on his invisibility suit and runs into the jewelry store, stealing the pearl necklace as he exits out. Wild Mouse is having fun stealing candy from candy shops and eating them. The people got so angry with him that they posted posters saying, "WANTED Wild Mouse Candy stealer Reward $5000" with a picture of him. Wild Mouse glares at a poster saying, "WANTED McWolf Criminal mastermind Reward $10,000" with a picture of him as well but looks at his own poster. He screams and runs away, hiding in an alley. After a few minutes later, Wild Mouse emerges from the alley and tries to run away from people, but someone tripped over him, and guess who it was? It was McWolf! He was also trying to run from people so that no one will see him. Wild Mouse stands up and gets a ladder and walks up it. McWolf sits upright and looks at Wild Mouse, surprised. Wild Mouse picks out a paper that says, "Whoo waz de inveesible guie?" McWolf looks at it, confused, but soon understood and takes out a picture showing a man with short hair, a mustache and wearing a funny hat. He said, "I'm not lying, this is the real guy!" Wild Mouse nods his head and ties McWolf against a telephone pole. Wild Mouse gives out a loud whistle and the police arrives, guns pointing at McWolf. He stammers. Wild Mouse shows the mustache guy picture again, this time with a caption, 'Thiz iz dee inveesible guie!' The looks and says to one another, "It means that this picture is the guy who gave McWolf the invisibility suit. Come on! Let's take McWolf away and thank the mouse!" A police officer rewards Wild Mouse $10,000. The screen fades out. Back at Hokey Finokey Swamp, Wild Mouse is awarded a medal for 'outstanding work done to save the city'. Sheriff Potgut goes to Wild Mouse and says, "I'll no longer call you, 'Bad Mouse'. You did your best to save the people there." Wild Mouse then takes out an iPhone and starts playing Jessie J's 'Domino' (the chorus is played). Sheriff Potgut then complains, "Hey, that's my phone! Bad Mouse! BAD MOUSE!!!" Wild Mouse just grins happily, as we iris out. Category:Fanfics starring Wild Mouse Category:Fanfics starring McWolf Category:Fanfics starring male characters Category:Privileged fanfics Category:Fanfics written as novels Category:Fanfics